Let Me Go
by AniLuLu
Summary: Song-fic. Trish is letting go of everything she'd worked for, including Chris Jericho. But is she justified in her actions? Based on the song "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down.


**Author's Note: **Well, here's my attempt at trying something different. It probably won't be very long, but I hope you enjoy it… Just so you know, the song lyrics are in **bold** and the character's thoughts are in _italics_. Please review and let me know what you think, give some advice or criticism – it's all welcome!

**Rating:** PG-13 (Just to be safe I guess)

**Disclaimer:** The song used in the fic is "Let Me Go" by Three Doors Down, so that belongs to them, their label, whatever. And all the WWE characters belong to Vince or the company… ya know.

**IMPORTANT: Because apparently some sort of rule was re-inforced by the lyrics from this had to be removed. To see the full version, go to my website or use the link here:** _www. freewebs. com/anispage /fanfiction. htm_ **(just remove the spaces) scroll a little, and you'll see the banner for the story. There will be a "----" present where lyrics should go. My apologies, but thanks a lot!**

**Distribution:**It's on my website, which you can get to from my profile.If ya wanna put it somewhere, just let me know, let me have a link and some credit please! Thank you!

* * *

----- 

'_How could I have done this to you? This wasn't supposed to happen; it all got so messed up. The feelings I now have for you shouldn't even exist, yet they do.'_ Trish Stratus lectured herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. _'Huh… Sometimes I swear, I don't even know myself anymore. This isn't the Trish I used to be, I just wish I knew what happened.' _The young blonde questioned everything in her life at this point, wondering whether it was worth giving it all up. _'But I have to… I have to do it for Chris.'_

She looked down at the gorgeous engagement ring on her ring finger. The diamonds glistened in the light, and the silver band looked extremely gorgeous as she slipped it off. Holding the precious object with tremendous care, the blonde read the engraved words on the inside to herself, "Trish and Chris Forever."

Trish's eyes filled with tears as she attempted to fight back the urge to cry. _'I don't deserve this, none of it,'_ she thought, _'I don't deserve Chris.'_

She could remember it like it was yesterday – Chris Jericho getting down on one knee and proposing to her during their moonlit walk on the beach in Hawaii. Trish could have never pictured a more romantic setting, nor a more perfect man. The woman couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so she shut her eyes and let them flow freely down her beautiful face_. 'I have to leave while I still can… I can't put it off any longer, because the more time I wait, the harder it'll get.'_

**-----**

"He easily became the most important person in my life," Trish uttered to herself while still gazing at her ring longingly. "We've been through so much and gotten so far, but I can't keep leading him on like this. It's all a lie, all of it… Except my feelings for him," she sighed. Trish wanted to believe that she could still have all she had obtained throughout their relationship, but she knew better than to hold onto something that wasn't real. The blonde was simply ready to give up everything she'd worked so hard to achieve. She'd do it all for the one man she loves.

"That's what love is, though, right? Wanting what's best for the person you truly love?" she asked herself. "He doesn't really know me," she said aloud, then thought, _'and wouldn't love me if he did.'_ Of the tens of tear drops that fell from her eyes, a single one landed on the biggest diamond on her ring.

**-----**

Trish sat down on the bed and turned towards her nightstand. On the wooden structure stood a gorgeous chrome picture frame, with a picture of Chris and Trish. She brushed the glass with her finger tips as she whispered, "If I could stay I would, but honey this is all a lie…" Trish knew that what she was doing was wrong and now she had a choice. She'd either have to leave the life she has behind or stay and live a fantasy full of deceit.

"Chris… I'm so sorry," Trish managed to speak between the sobs that constricted her chest.

Unexpectedly, Trish merely threw her arms up with surrender. "Oh, God. Honestly, I'm talking to a picture… I'm gonna go crazy…" she sniffled.

"How did this happen? We fell so hard for each other, but it's always almost been too good to be true…" she whispered, and after a pause, continued onto a different thought, "I've gotta go," she said as she shook her head.

Getting up off her bed, Trish bent down to reach into the bottom of her closet for her leather suitcase. She sat it on top of her comforter and flipped the top open, then turned back towards her closet. Hesitantly, the Diva began to pull her clothes off of hangers and throwing them in her suitcase, not caring much about folding them.

**-----**

Trish stopped and stood still for a moment, allowing herself to submit to her powerful emotions. She fell to her knees in front of her bed and laid her head in her arms as her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. The young woman couldn't believe everything she was letting go of. She sighed and attempted to calm herself as the tears slowed. Trish lifted her head up and looked out their bedroom window, for the first time noticing what a beautiful day it was outside. The sun's gorgeous rays shone light upon all the world and she could hear the birds chirping; there'd never been a more perfect summer day. She could just picture how her kids would be running around outside playing in the yard, an aura of happiness encircling them. Trish smiled to herself as she pictured Chris all sprawled out on their leather couch, watching the Sunday football game. The simplest little things about him always made her beam like the sun. And that's what their life could have been like, but the fear of being accepted met up with Trish once again, and this time she wasn't going to take the risk. It hurt her to have to lie to Chris and no matter how much she wanted it… no good could come out of this. The Diva let out a sigh through her lips and finished packing her belongings.

**-----**

'_So maybe this hadn't worked out as we wanted it to, but one of these days you're bound to find out… I can't escape this, it's like a curse, maybe he'll understand, but right now, he's not ready to,' _Trish decided. _'There's nothing I can do to protect myself; however, there is something I can do to protect… Chris."_

**-----**

Trish pulled out a piece of paper from a notebook of hers and wrote Chris a letter that read:

_Chris,_

_I didn't want it to have to end like this, but I have no choice. I'm not who you think I am, Chris. I have a past that you don't know about, and believe me; you really wouldn't want to know. Nothing's changed, as far as my feelings for you, but baby, we've been living a lie, and I'm pretending to be something I'm not. The thing is, I can't do it anymore. I love you so much, but you'd be so much better off without me. It's killing me to have to do this to you, but honestly, you deserve someone who is a lot better than me, and, I mean, you'd be happier and have everything you ever dreamed of. I'm not perfect and we all make mistakes that we have to live with. Maybe one day our paths will cross again… and I swear I'll never stop loving you until the day I die._

_Love you always,_

_Trish_

With this done, Trish set the note with her ring on top of it on what was once their bed. The Diva walked to the door and turned to take one last look at the room, the bedroom she and Chris had once shared, their one special place. One last tear rolled down her cheek as Trish left behind everything she had to start all over again in a new place, with new people. Deep down, she prayed that she and Chris would meet again, in some place other than her dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really want some feedback! Lol, it won't be taken lightly, I promise. And yeah, I know a lot of people aren't wild about Trish, and I'm one of them, but this just kind of seemed like a good topic to go with the song. Lol, please review! 


End file.
